


3 S!DES (zaniam)(larry(supernatural)

by lolz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha Niall, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Angel Powers, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Artist Zayn, Bad Boy Zayn, Bad Boys, Barebacking, Barely Legal, Barista Louis, Blood Magic, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, Bottom Zayn, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Cute, D/s, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, Dom Liam, Don't Like Don't Read, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Famous Louis, Fire Powers, Gay, Ice Powers, If you only read one work by me, Insecure Louis, Jealous Harry, Jealous Zayn, Kitten Zayn, Lots of Sex, Louis in Panties, M/M, Magic Powers, Mild S&M, Mpreg Louis, Multi, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Policeman Harry, Polyamory, Protective Harry, Protective Liam, Protective Zayn, Public Sex, Restraints, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sex Addiction, Sex Magic, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Shy Liam, Size Kink, Stripper Zayn, Sub Louis, Sub Zayn, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Baby Zayn, Sugar Daddy Harry, Sugar Daddy Liam, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Niall, Vibrators, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, Wake-Up Sex, if my grandmother saw this i swear, kitten!Zayn, lots and lost and lots of it, more tags!!!!, restaurant owner niall, sex I mean, sorta - Freeform, sugar daddy niall, these fuckers are kinky as fuck, way to many fucking tags, what am I doing with my life, zayn is a fucking slut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolz/pseuds/lolz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>niall and liam are two alphas living together,friends since birth (practically) and mates there looking for there omega.<br/>zayn is a stripper that goes by the name animal.he never acted like an omega and uses his big ass to his advantage. the first omega urge he had was to submit to his alphas.</p><p>liam is an important c.e.o born and raised in the higher level.<br/>niall was born in earth but moved next door to liams house at three years old when his father became chief-of-police.<br/>zayn lives alone not knowing what to do with his life. he was born and raised bin the night realm with his mother,who later overdosed on heroine. never knew his father only his last name is  styles.</p><p>Louis grew up in the residential area and his coffee shop. mated with harry styles.<br/>harry is the highest  candidate for the chief of police position and loves his mate. and of course hanging with his and Louis friends liam and niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think? only a brief outline please dont take my idea.

_**3 sides (zaniam)(Larry)(supernatural)** _

__

in a world where there is magic and three worlds.

Earth/Middle-Earth--the residential area with regular everyday jobs and services. violence is low.the police force operates from here.

**  
**  


then there the higher dimension/heaven--home of politicians and royalty. where justice is served and the people of the highest order work.all major businesses hq is here.

lastly (but not least)is the underworld/night creature territory. here is where you find drug dealers,prostitutes,strippers and pimps.no police system.its where you go for a good time.

now throw in the fact that alphas and omagas are mated and betas and switches. everyone has a true mate. alphas are the most powerful,only about 10% of the population are alphas. 30%omegas,20% betas and 40%switches. the government cannot force anyone to mate ,if one omega gets two alphas? cant say a thing. its incredibly rare to get two or more mates yet alone two alphas but zayn always has been special.

omegas= are the most fertile of the ‘races’. more fragile and prone to diseases.

switches= are children of omegas that are too weak to handel an alpha,fate make sure there a beta for them.

betas are prone to greed,wanting an omega. but normally are quiet nuetral,which is why they hold 5/10 seats in parliament.

alphas= are the strongest and healthiest of the ‘races’ by far. they long for an omega to have children with and will do anything to keep them safe. most of the police force are alphas.

**  
**  


each creature is given a power and divided into three more groups inside there species groups for their own protection.

1-is physical powers,being alternated physically or having elemental powers anything involving the physical element.

2-is mental powers.by right they should be first but they arent so *shrugs*they can control things with there minds.

3-is emotional powers.this power really only goes to omegas and switches and involves controlling or sensing emotions.

**  
**  


everyone if tagged when born to alert other groups of possible danger,except if your born in the underworld. your tagger later in life then if your mate is a citizen of any of the other two dimensions. all others tend to look down on night children as they find them a disjusting part of society.

the wolrds are set up like this:

**  
**  


$$$$1$$$$

[_______30%____________]

     l_

         l_

             l_

                 l_  

                        {houses}2

                      [____________50%_________________]

                                  l_

                                     l_

                                         l_

                                             l_

                                                 l_

                                                     l_

                                                          {gangs,pimps,drugs} 3

                                                     [______20%________}

a long tunnel runs between each dimension.

commuters travel through these elevators everyday. some are large like ferries others can hold up to eight people.

******  
**  


gay couples are not unheard of,uncommon but not unheard of. there looked down on though especially by heaven workers.

********  
  


 


	2. the animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zayn is at work and niam appear.
> 
> (i am going to hell,to celebrate mind giving this story a kudos?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by animals by maroon 5

i was wearing [ a thong](http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/1998287525_1/sexy-lace-thongs-for-men-underwear-mens-lace-thong-mesh-panties-bandi-das-brand-free-shipping.jpg_350x350.jpg) my tail sticking out the back. the thong was lace and had intricate swirls surrounding it,my dick not exactly being hidden very well,but it outlined my big ass perfectly.i sprayed on some of my friends 'fruity' perfume and released my hair from the ponytail i had it in,my ears being surrounded by the soft raven locks.

 

i twirled in front of his mirror and smiled to myself. i love feeling pretty. i put on the thin,black shackles on my ankles awaiting chains and arrived backstage where everyone was preparing. 

 

''remember everyone,today's Friday so all the higher levels are coming today for a bit of 'relaxation'. ARE WE GOING TO GIVE IT TO THEM?!" Lisa,the head 'exotic dancer' said and we all screamed our replies reminding me of the programme that my mom made me watch when i was younger 'bob the builder can we fix it bob the builder yes we can!".

 

i smirked to myself before getting called over to get his assignment 

''Malik,your in you cage. be wilder though,we get the most money off you'' they manager said as i nodded and made my way behind stage. my cage is essentially a dog cage but a bit higher so i can bend more. it was center stage with locks on it. i'm the 'Animal' i need to be contained apparently. which is fair. i tend to harm people if i don't like them and they pay for my attention. 

 

''and now we have the Trappers and THE ANIMAL!!!" the announcer-lets call him bob?- screamed down the mic as people applauded and cat called which seriously offended me. the music came on and we did the dance them slowly pushing me towards the cage as we danced provocatively. the cage clanked behind me as i pulled my body against it growling lowly at passerby's. i rolled my back back and twisted to the other side touching myself lightly as the money flung into the cage with promises of freeing me. as the opening music ended ,bob, said 

''and as always whoever can get animal out of the cage can keep him for the night. he has promised he will only come out for his mate so be warned fellas" he chuckled down the mic as people threw big wads through the bars to impress me. my eyes traveled across the room winking at random people before my eyes caught on two tall,built figures standing in the corner looking around nervously. the taller of the two had a brown quiff and was obviously feeling awkward. the other smaller one had a blonde quiff and was roaming his eye over the other dancers curiously completely ignoring me. i didn't like that. i like the attention on me,this is my show.

 

i growled lowly and flicked my tail bending showing off my ass and locked eyes with the blonde smirking and flicking around and bending again shaking my ass teasingly earning howls of laughter from the crowd. i slapped the bars the claustrophobia closing in on me. as i gasped lightly scratching the cage door with my nails wanting out. i finished the routine for this song before the 'strip' bit came.

unlike most strip clubs, 'Skin' stayed true the name and had naked routines,even going as far as having members touch themselves and each other. 

my thong came off as i twirled a hand sneaking behind me and rubbing up my ass line. i heard shouts of approval and rolled my eyes turning to the awkward and curious guys again i was knelling on the floor of the cage and i could feel there eyes burning into me making me growl in approval. one started moving closer and the path cleared for the brown quiff one picking up the key and turning it. the music lowered as everyone waited for my reaction. he was tall and well built,very handsome and had a kind twinkle in his beautiful brown eyes as the door swung open. he was mine. i crawled forward staring at him to see if he changed his mind the blonde was still by the corner and i knew he was mine as well and i couldn't wait to play with them. i hopped down from the cage winking at him before grabbing his hand and walking away shouts of advice coming from the other men i had already played with. the man-he was roughly 24- tightened his grip on my hand and whispered roughly in his ear''your mine got it?" i nodded softly wanting to see him naked already. i grabbed the others hand making his stomach erupt in butterflies and the man-about 22-to laugh. 

 

 

 

i got a jumper from my dressing room that's all he had really. i threw on  [another thong](http://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0360/4637/products/magenta-frilly-knickers-back_grande.jpg?v=1391991853) under my jumper and grabbed my combat boots deciding that was all i needed/had and walked away with the men trailing behind me.

 

 

''  'm zayn'' i said as was of introduction.

''niall,and this lads liam'' the blonde said showing his Irish accent. i felt my dick harden slightly,ie may or may not have a thing for Irish accents. sue me.

they reached the elevators the guys paying the toll as i boarded the empty-except for them- elevator.

 

the door shut and i could smell the arousal coming from both of them.

''mind if i play?'' i asked innocently earning a fast nod from both men. i dropped to my knees before the blonde one mouthing at his clothed cock for a few minutes before unzipping it earning a murmured 'good boy' from the older boy. i felt a swell in my heart from the praise and dropped his boxers and started deepthroating immediately. he gasped clutching at my hair earning a moan from me. i hollowed my cheeks and played with his balls as i sucked ,his cum squirted down my dry throat making me moan-i loved nialls cum.

 

i crawled over to liam as niall still was catching his breath and gave him the same treatment taking a minute to gawk at the larger dick. while nialls was wide-about 2 inches- liams was long -about 11- and wide-about 2 and a bit-. and let one thing be known about zayn he loved cock. the man gave;let me tell you the hottest fucking moan as he came and i kissed his tip before buckling both of the up again as the elevator dinged the second level. we walked out there arm wrapped around me. we reached a beautiful house [that made me gasp,it was beautiful](http://www.hanabusa2010.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/hanab_house.jpg). we entered and made our way towards the bedroom touching each other and moaning quietly. i fell back onto the luxurious bed,my jumper raising over my lowest ribs. i let niall and liam gawk at my panties blushing quietly afraid they would hate them. but instead the beautiful men took me by surprise and pecked my hips and the line of the panties niall going as far as to whisper 'so beautiful'. niall made his way up my body and began leaving marks on my neck kissing and leaving hickies, rolling my nipples between his fingers. a whimper left my mouth as my panties were removed the cold air attacking my red leaking cock as the the men stripped quickly climbing back up to me. i stopped liam from continuing capturing his lips in my own,moaning at the shivers being sent down my spine. i then kissed niall feeling the same humming down my back.

 

 

liam scissored me with two fingers. i would have been cursing his big man hands if i wasn't busy writhing in pleasure and attacking niall with my lips. i felt the bed dip for a second until liam returned with a condom and lube. i sat up quickly crawling over to him grabbing his hand pulling him closer

''i want both of you'' he looked about ready to argue with me but he decided against it and nodded pecking my forehead motioning niall over to him.

''are you clean?'' he asked me, smiling when i nodded obviously pleased in me. i blushed secretly happy i hadn't been a sell out like most of the omegas at the club sleeping with everyone. i only every dealt in lap dances and a few hand jobs. but don't let that fool you,i was a master of sex and knew how to send an alpha over the edge. -i just wanted my mates to be my first. but they don't need to know that. judging from the fact both didn't use condoms l am guessing they were clean to as they lubed themselves smirking when i was watching intently. 

 

liam pressed his tip against my hole and entered slowly,my back arching tears forming in the corners of my eyes. it hurt so much my hole stretching to liams size,it was uncomfortable. i wanted it to stop.

_i fixed it!!! if anyone finds it annoying with the person changes please tell me because i may not notice and i feel really bad, on the up side PEOPLE ARE READING IT!!! that makes me unbelievably happy and i would like everyone to give a kudos,comment what you think. i have big plans for this story so i hope we can get through it :>

in any place that it is in third person its just his thoughts. like he was thihking away from the point at hand? if that makes sense?? so thank you thank you thank you!!  
talk to you later my muffins  
-lolz


	3. cutey

i woke up with the sun hitting my face,warming it,two pairs of hands rapped around me,my legs entwined with two other legs. i meowed softly turning my head to see liam behind him holding me tightly to his chest his left leg was being held by my own. i turned my stiff neck again and saw nialls head resting above me his hands on my waist. his right leg was wrapped up in mine. i purred softly at the attention of the two gorgeous alphas before subtracting myself from the pile my bum was burning and i whimpered when i tried to crawl off the bed my tail lashing from side to side quickly. it was worth it though. i slowly pulled my self back up to liam butting my head lightly against his jaw and pawing his chest. his eyes fluttered open when i meowed gentle,what if he was hurt? ''hey baby?'' liam said running a hand through my sweaty hair and smiling up at him through clinking eyes. ''what do you need?'' his hand roamed my back a embarrassingly loud purr escaping my throat. a blush spread across my cheeks but liam just chuckled softly and rubbed me again. ''u-um-um i w-was won-dering if you woul-d l-like some b-br-bre-be-r-breakfast?!" i stuttered worried they wouldn't want me here,that they only wanted my ass for a night. ''slow down baby" he cooed softly bringing my back into his arms.my breath evening out. ''breakfast would be lovely but you don't have to make it if you don't want to'' i shook my head grinning up at him and whispered ''what would you like?....daddy?'' i paused and added the name i discovered last night he loved being called. he pouted cutely before pecking my lips and saying ''if you can niall will have a fry and i will have bran flacks,please'' i nodded slowly stumbling off the bed and nearly falling a whimper coming from my mouth. i hear a small gasp coming from liam but i pulled myself through the door and limped towards the kitchen....going through basically every room to get to it. i really need to learn where all the rooms are in this place. i entered a [beautiful kitchen](http://www.derlys.com/g/2015/03/kitchen-l-shaped-dark-blue-wood-color-feat-soft-orange-countertop-color-kitchen-islands-with-seating-bar-stool-wood-feat-cushion-also-grey-tile-flooring-color-great-kitchen-islands-with-seating.jpg) with stocked cupboards and fridge.that had the omega in me grinning...and asking if my alphas would fuck me on the island but you know...

i decided i could do something better for my mates. i took out all the fruit i could find and took out the milk,ice cream and ice. i made two smoothies with strawberries,blueberries,blackberries,bananas,mint ice cream,milk and ice. i mixed them up then put them into nice crystal cups. i put a blue straw in one and a red straw in the other adding the dried green tea to the red one,that i got from the press. i got two bowls from the cupboard and spilled a tub of yogurt into each bowl. i got some more bananas and blue berries and chopped them up adding them to the Greek style yogurt. i put a spoon in each bowl,cleaning and putting away all the dirty ware i used and putting the food and drinks onto a tray i found. i limped back to the bedroom to see niall and liam cuddling together whispering quietly

''i really like him daddy'' niall mumbled just loud enough for zayn to hear

''i know baby,i like him to.lets just hope he stays.'' 

 

a small whimper left my mouth as i walked down the stairs i hadn't used leaving and a tear ran down my cheek. liam looked up at me and quickly got up and went up to me grabbing the tray and handing in down to niall before picking me up gently and placing me on his hip. i buried my head into his shoulder feeling the need to cry. i'm a screw up. he sat me down on the bed and sat next to niall who was staring at the food. more tears ran down my cheeks as i muttered

''i'm so sorry daddy's i know you wanted something different but this was healthier and im -s-s-so =sorry i wont do it again i promise! im so sorry please...im sorry'' my voice cracking at the end my ears pressed back to my head and my eyes bulging out of my head wet with tears. niall pulled me into his lap and pushed my head into his neck.

''it looks gorgeous babe,i just wasn't expecting it. it perfect'' i preened at the praise licking his neck softly.

 

''which ones mine baby?'' liam asked kindly. i blushed and whispered ''i put green tea powder into the red one. its really good and i figure you might like that'' he smiled at me and pecked my forehead as he grabbed it and took a sip,giving a thumbs up diving back for more. i giggled as they ate readily. maybe i can do this omega stuff.


	4. memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a filler
> 
> -Imani asked for a filler so you got it ;) i was going to put this in somewhere else but ah well. dont be afraid to comment if you dont get something or if you simply have an idea you would like to see in this story. i will see what i can do ;)

zayn couldn't believe it he was safe. he was snuggled into the safe arms of liam and niall as they napped,tired from working all week. letting zayn slip into taught. back in the night realm it was every man for himself. omegas were sex toys and switches were servants. the only time they saw fresh air was the short time they were allowed out after travelling in the glass elevator that could take to 20 to 25 minutes depending on where you were going from the night realm. the air there was polluted from smoke and over population. it was the city of orphans. barely anyone who lived there had two parents,some had one but by the time they were 17 most were orphans,doing what they had to to make a living. the air was dark and humid filled with screams of foolish alley passers and people who didn't have homes,but still lived to please.

in middle earth the air was clean and bright. children laugh and played all day after a productive day in school and parents looked on and hoped they would never see the dark cavern like world of the night. any child who was orphaned and didn't have a guardian was sent to the night realm. it was practically a death sentence, a dying life or a living death.

all the inhabitants were just skin with rotten teeth and loose hair. dirty skin and barely any clothes. those kind of thing were saved for the two higher levels. earth was a bustling dimension full of color and light. businesses flourished and people never had a care in the world. they knew they were safe.

in heaven the population were cared for,there every whim catered to. they didn't care for the lower levels,those freaks. they believed they were supposed to rule. you ever heard of the divine right of kings?? yeah basically that. they wanted everyone to bow to them and took anything they wanted.

the air was conditioned and cool they world painted white and gold,black was looked down upon,it was a sign of being apart of immense poverty only associated in the night realm ~~(oh my god comment if you know the word i'm thinking of! i cant for the life of me).~~ they sipped champagne for breakfast,lunch and dinner wearing Rolex watches,complete with upturned noses. all of them,zayn was convinced, were born with a scowl. he only ever met them when they were shoving thousands into his cage and getting off on the sight of him half naked. he hated them. they all wore diamonds and pearls discussing diamonds like earth discusses the weather,like the night realm discuss death. easily and two often. they keep slaves and servants to tend for them. some of the higher up going as far as having a sex slave.

zayn knew all this because if you wanted a sex toy you went to 'skin' he heard all the stories from the girls, of elderly man feeling them up and making them sign confidentiality contracts. nobody would vote them into parliament if that kind of behavior got out. cheating on your wife was okay but never touch a night child. there tainted.

that's were the idea for the 'animal' came from. he lashed out on a man who tried to touch his dick the man in question shouting as Lisa ''you should cage this animal up! nearly ignored me the faggot did,i cant be tainted by a Satan child" Lisa had just smiled and nodded a mischievous twinkly behind her big blue eyes. when next the man came we was one of the men throwing wad after wad to zayn. the money was divided evenly between all of the dancers and workers once the 50%was given to the manager. zayn made 300 a day and worked 5 days a week Monday and Thursday being taboo days to work since that's when creatures with elemental powers tend to go haywire. every child grew up to the tale of 'No Face' zayn thinks back to when his mother told him it first.

_flashback---!!! when zayn was 6_

_zayn was seated on his blanket in the corner of there apartment playing with the rabbits foot the landlord had given him. 'good luck malik' the man had muttered._

_''zayn its time for bed'' his mother,Trisha. zayn nodded and curled into his own body,his soft tail wrapping around his waist holding minimal heat to his small skeletal body._

 

_''mama?'' he whispered to the dark room ''will you tell me a story?'' his mother nodded sitting herself down on the boys blanket as well her long rabbit ears peaking out of her short brown hair._

 

**_once upon a time there lived a prince,an elemental prince. he was gorgeous and strong built for battle. he visited the lower regions of his kingdom the first time when he was ten. he was scared and small but he stood proud knowing that his late mother was always with him. he met a young girl around his age who was beautiful as she was kind. he courted her listening to her warnings of never visit on moon days or thors day. he let her have her way travelling the long 5 hours distance of stone etched stairs everyday but those two trusting her. but as they grew he believed her to be lying to him,that she was in fact in love with another man. a man who could only visit on moon days and on thors day. he grew crazed and traveled the familiar distance at 20 but with a different aim in mind. his mind was clouded in pain and anger wanting to make the beautiful temptress pay for playing him. his anger was so great that he let his power of fire over whelm him and he was covered in fire for 8 hours his face melting off in the process. when his lover saw him she cried out 'Prince!Prince! i had but warned you! not to come!" the royal man threw her down and attacked her hurting her horribly. he spat on her bruised bloody body as she sobbed and went off ,searching her cabin for the man. he found a middle aged man in a bed. thinking this was the man that stole his princess,as he taught of her, he murdered him the moon goddess,who was at her strongest, amplified his powers as happens to all elemental when they enter the caverns of night. he burned the town down taking the battered woman with him on the dangerous journey back home and married her the next day as she cried and bled from her wounds mumbling about her dear departed brother,who was catatonic. growing tired of her moaning he dragged her down the wet steps again on thors day. the god looked down on him with his wife moon in distance. such an evil human. the man tied a rope around the woman in anger as the survivors of the fire watched in terror as one of there own was tied to a rock and thrown down the one well the cavern had to survive from. the man left locking the vault that led to the darkened cavern. the walls smelt of smoke forever more the city blanketed by the anger of the Jealous Prince. thor cursed him to his death the man falling from the highest tower of his gold palace and fell into a small puddle that had been left after rain. he died the same way the love of his life did all because he asked for too much, he wanted his beauty everyday and when denied he became jealous. the cavern-ed city stayed hidden for many a century,the people being affected by the foul air and lack of clean water. a young man discovered the cavern later and intrigued by the gifted women introduced them to the upper world. but the people never forgot._ **

  * **_you never trust someone who sees themselves as higher than you_**
  * **_you never let them control you_**
  * **_you never let someone tell you what to so_**



**_those people became know as the night children having been from the darkness of the cavern. they returned soon enough being deemed rebels by the highest people who wanted to be feared,not hated._ **

**_and that is the story of how 'No Face' came to haunt the nightmares of the cavern dwellers..._ **

 

_zayn shivered in fright._

 

_as zayn grew up with a new found hatred of the royals and egotistic people._

 

done)

zayn shook himself from his thoughts as niall shuffled closer to him on the big bed pecking his neck. he smiled slightly. they weren't like the horrible royals. he shifted slightly growling at the pain in his backside. liam made it clear. no more double teaming. fuck.

 

 

 


	5. lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zayn get emotional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyones(like three) commenting on my grammar and such. it cant be that bad can it?! :( im sad  
> i thouaght this was okay. if you do see me making grammar,spelling etc. mistakes could you point them out maybe? its kind of upsetting if someone if willing to say you made mistakes but not tell you what they are. 
> 
> thank you x  
> -lolz

i was asleep. i was aware though,almost sub conscious ya know?. he could feel two chest pressing in on him on each side.

two warm chest that vibrated as the owners spoke. ''but daddy,it felt so amazing when we were both fucking him. you cant fucking deny how hot it was. he was built to take two'' a thickly accented voice grumbled above him a soft hand rubbing around his thigh. ''i know it felt amazing baby but we just cant risk it. he could really get hurt,you saw him this morning. poor thing could barely stand.''

he groaned snuggling into the softer chest. that voice was stronger and more in control than the soft spoken words of niall. he fluttered his eyes open to see liam and niall smiling down at him pretending they weren't talking about him. ''you want some food bab-be''

liam asked standing up from the bed and throwing on some boxers,covering up the fact he was going to say baby. they need to have a serious talk with zayn about that liam thought. he walked to the kitchen ignoring my whines. niall got up pecking his forehead and got up throwing on a pair of sweats walking off leaving me all alone in the now suddenly freezing room. i hated being alone. i grumbled mentally pulling my self out of the cum stained sheets .

if they were gonna pretend they could control me and act like i was an accessory for there bed then i will just have to prove i am a night child. i slowly walked around the room trying to locate the box i knew would have to be there.' bingo' i whispered. a fairly big chest full of sex toys,including paddles and vibrators. i smirked to myself grabbing three objects before making the long adventure to the closet picking out a crystal clean shirt,i wonder who it belonged to i though, tying the two middle buttons so my chest and legs were still very much visible. the shirt was sheer and fell to my mid thigh. i sat down on the bed lifting my legs up and holding to my chest not letting the tears from the pain of my hole being stretched again fall. i took the lube i had picked out, 'chocolate' flavored of course. i lubed up a vibrator before sliding it into my pretty wrecked hole. i moan slightly as it rubbed my prostate. i pushed it in and out slightly my head resting on my knee as i stretched myself. i took the second vibrator and shoved it into me as well. i groaned as i stood both hitting different parts of my prostate. i flattened the collar so all the hickies covering my body were more visible before making my way towards the chest again. i turned on the two vibrators to one of the highest settings before dropping the remotes into the chest my back arching at the feeling at first. i grabbed the cock ring that had caught my eye first. it was gold with a little bow on it. 

 

i slid it to the bass of my leaking cock. a small high pitched whine escaped my slightly parted lips as i was refused release. i drew deep breaths through my nose,breathing out from my mouth. i made my way towards the kitchen purring at the feeling by now. liam and zayn were in there,niall on the counter watching liam making tea. i walked into the room steeling my nerves and wiggling my ass a bit more as i walked as there eyes snapped to me. i heard liam suck in a breath,a sure sign that it was his shirt.i smirked at them slightly before nudging liam out of the way and taking out another mug having to stretch more than necessary to show the little surprise in my ass. 

 

''b-b-babe? is there something on you underwear?" i looked at niall when he finished grinning at his blushing face. i bent over the counter spreading my legs and revealing the two vibrating sex toys up my bum. i could hear there breath catch in there throat making me blush. i literally just mooned my mates.

 

i turned again and rested against the counter as they stared at me with wide eyes obvious bulges in there pants.

''liam said i could get hurt if i took two dicks'' i murmured looking down. ''ye left me all alone'' i whispered losing all confidence as liam and niall made there way over to me liam rubbing his fingers up and down my tinging spine while niall carded his thin fingers through my hair. 

 

''babe we didn't mean to,we just thought you would like to rest a bit. and about the whole double thing-'''

''it was the first'' i blurted blushing bright red afterward,that wasn't supposed to come out. my alphas gave me confused looks.

''my first time'' i whispered ducking my head, a moan escaping my mouth as liam rubbed my butt by accident. liam cursed under his breath, niall looking like a deer stuck in headlights.

''baby we didn't mean-we didn't know-if you had-oh my gah- sweety we are so sorry'' liam said looking about ready to cry. i shrugged my shoulders slightly.

''i wanted my alphas to be my first. i don't mind that it hurts slightly now. cause for a first time.....it was perfect'' i muttered,blushing,looking away again as niall laughed in relief burrowing his head in my neck liam pecking my lips.

 

i didn't know why i was getting this kind of reaction until i realized that i said 'my alphas' it was a sign of acceptance. they knew i was going to stay. i smiled tears peppering my cheeks as i hugged niall, liam behind me taking both of us into his arms. 

 

''how about we give you some time to get used to one of us at a time and when your ready we will try again?'' niall asked pecking his forehead. i nodded into his chest smiling like an idiot. they were so perfect. 

and at the same time as niall reached up removing the cock ring,liam and niall murmured ''thank you'' as my knees went weak as my cum smeared onto my chest.

 

''for what?'' i asked breathlessly. panting onto nialls neck. 

''for letting us be your first'' i smiled just as the kettle turned off,the water boiled.

 

i was going to be loved. i thought giddily.


	6. awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lists and laughs.
> 
> s'all im saying.  
> xx  
> lolz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my muffins (i'm really fucking hungry,shit) i just have a short announcement.
> 
> i'm am going to have a sort of...thing? so anyway i need a bad character. it can be your fine self or a completely made up character but i would like for the lovely readers of ma story to be apart of it so,if you do go to comment(on how amazing this story is *wink*wink*) and you want to be involved please write COMPETITION before adding the necessary details given below (i fell like a secretary)
> 
> 1.Age,mid twenties or there 'bouts.  
> 2.physical appearance.e.g. hair,eyes,height etc.  
> 3.name(probably shoulda put this first) and last name.  
> 4.which character. Niall or Liam?  
> and lastly.  
> 5.gender.
> 
>  
> 
> thank you very much and i will be updating as soon as possible. and just a reminder,this character ^^^ is NOT going to be a good person in this story,okay? if you fell offended if i choose the person you described then please tell me and i will pick another one. thank you,again.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING THIS COMPETITION IS CLOSED AND ENTRIES BEYOND THIS POINT WILL NOT BE TAKEN INTO CONSIDERATION SORRY >

_third person___________________________________  
liam was in the kitchen yet again pinching the bridge of his nose. how is he supposed to approach this? he kept on asking himself. he heard a bit of shuffling coming towards the kitchen and niall entered holding zayn close to his chest. zayn was sat down on top of the island and looked down confused at the older alphas sitting in front of him. each holding one knee to came the boy who's black fluffy ears were flicking like mad.

‘’daddy?’’ he whispered his eyes passing back and forth partly scared his alphas were mad at him.  
liam squeezed his knee and said’’your not in trouble baby,we just need to discuss some stuff. okay?’’ his low voice instantly calmed the young boy as he nodded and smiled slightly-his way of saying continue.  
‘’well babe’’ niall started ‘’you know obviously that me and liam are alphas. but..um-see we have...different ways of handling matters. and um prefer certain thing done...a certain way.’’ he made a balls of that he thought.  
‘’um..what?!” zayn asked more confused now than he was that time when a higher level man had said’when you have your eyes closed it looks like you have your eyes closed’ as a pick up line.

liam chuckled at his fumbling boyfriend and said ‘’to put it in simpler terms. niall likes to be cuddled and taken care of and i like to take care of and punish if necessary.’’  
‘’so a sort of submissive/dominant thing?’’ zayn asked confused.again.  
‘’yeah,like me and liam like to be called daddy but i'm liams baby and liam likes his babies to be respectful and such. once he fucking spanked me because i talked back to my mom.’’ niall ended up grumbling earning a pinch in the bum. zayn nodded understanding slightly but still not getting why they were telling me this.

‘’i get that. i'm fine with than daddy but why are you telling me this??’’ niall got up decided on another technique to say this. this was fucking awkward. he pulled the three pieces of paper from the fridge and handed them to zayn before sitting back. they watched him read over them him mumbling some words out loud like ‘’daddy kink’’ ‘’bondage’’ ‘’submission’’ ‘’nialls rules’’ ‘’red list’’ ‘’green’’ ‘’coloring’’. he read through all the paper before looking up hiding his blushing cheeks behind his long hair. that was until liams hand came up and brushed it out of his face and behind his ear.  
‘’you want me to make a list of my greens,reds and yellows. that right?’’ liam sat on his hand to stop himself from spanking zayn there and then for the sass. he got enough of that from Louis.  
‘’yeah’’ niall said ‘’its really important if we are going to be in a relationship that we know your reds and such. we don't want to hurt you’’ zayn nodded asking if they wanted it done now. when they nodded he smiled slightly before asking them to leave. he needed to think.

zayn sat down at the island with a black pen clutched between his fingers,a clear piece of paper held to the surface with the other.

he drew three lines down the middle labeling them; Reds, Greens,Yellows.

he took a few breaths to calm his racing mind before jotting down a few things in each. he paused half way through before beginning to race through it again.

 

reds  
harm to self esteem  
embarrassment  
overly controlled  
rudeness

yellow  
spanking  
riding  
rimming  
light bondage  
green  
daddy kink  
sex toys  
sex toys under clothes  
rough sex  
love making  
fingering  
cuddling  
double penetration

zayn blushed slightly at his list of greens. he sounded like such a child.he hobbled into liam and niall,who were sitting on the coach,and sat down on liams lap burrowing his head into nialls shoulder and shoving the piece of paper in his face. it was removed from his hand but zayn received a sudden finger pressed to his haggard hole. a moan left his mouth as he tried to move back on it only to have the fingers-another one appeared-at the sensitive skin. zayn whimpered trying to move away from liam but was drawn back onto his lap the fingers removed as liam held him in his arms kissing the shell of his ear and rubbing his back.

niall smiled at the cat eared boy saying ‘’you and liam both don't like rudeness’’ trying to hide his smile before dissolving in cackles.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some larry action

dedicated to my beta reader!!!!  
_____________________________________________________

Louis moaned, rolling his head back as harry did that thing to his ass. He was sucking and biting and licking at Louis' hole, one hand kneading an ass cheek each. Harry loved Louis' ass. His tongue was flicking inside him, the familiar heat in Louis insides was building up, leading to his orgasm when....the phone blared through the house. Louis growled and grabbed the phone as harry pouted from between his legs, upset, before he got back to work determined to get Louis over the edge one last time before his heat ended.

''what do you fucking want horan!" Louis snarled into the phone one hand at the back of harry's head pushing him in further.  
''how do you even fucking know it was me!? And tell harry I said hi when he isn't between you legs!" he finished laughing, knowing exactly what was happening in his best friends house. A moan escaped Louis as Harry replaced his mouth with his fingers, knowing Louis was getting distracted.  
"So anyway Liam and I found our mate and we want you to meet him this Saturday!!" the Irish lad chirped. Louis pushed his ass down further on harry's fingers loving how he didn't bother to take his rings off. 

''Niall, sweetie, I would love to chat but were kinda bus-'' Louis trailed off, the Irish mans words finally seeping into his head. He sprung up, flinging harry away from him earning a growl.

''Mate? You FOUND YOUR MATE!!? WITH LIAM??! SATURDAY??!! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME NIALL!!!! YOU FUCKING BASTARD WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ALREADY!!" Louis shouted, pissed as he paced back and forth, Harry watching from the couch, understanding why Louis had put an abrupt end to his fun.

''Well sorry...i knew your heat was over today and i...I'm sorry" the alpha muttered a crack forming in Louis' heart. He hated making Niall sad. Hell, everyone hated making Niall sad. It was practically law that the little leprechaun was always smiling.

''I'm sorry boo. We'll be over Saturday to meet the luck guy yeah?I'm really sorry i-i just. i'm so happy for you two'' he could hear giggling in the background ground as Niall said ''thank you sweetie. Be over by 7 please - you know how liam is.'' And with that they said there goodbyes and hung up. Louis sat on the coach leaning back looking at Harry in silence. It took him five minutes before he groaned ''For fucks sakes harry i want you fingers'' Harry chuckled knowing exactly what he was doing and brought his lovely mate to his fifth orgasm that day. 

That evening Harry and Louis were sitting in the bath cuddling as Louis told Harry of the news when harry pointed out where exactly Liam and Niall had been looking.

''That omega better not fucking mess with my bitches.'' Louis seethed. ''Nobody messes with my bitches''

Harry just smiled and nodded because after all, nobody messed with Louis' bitches.


	8. Chapter 8

and no i am not updating this story just yet cause i am upset!! no one has entered the competition to i cant PHYSICALLY continue with out this character so if you would PLEASE comment with the information given in chapter 6 note than i would be very grateful,i would except one even at this point.


	9. ''im nialls ex-fiance'',''like fuck you are''

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont even fucking know!!
> 
> and just saying in case anyone complains of something about the chapter names,its just to give you an idea of what will happen not necessarily what id said. so yeah. enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehe!!! yeah people entered my competition!! know one look at Jenny's shes bullying me :( jokes. so i couldn't pick just ONE character so i kinda of sorta went onto a random name generator and got as close to the three given names as possible. and since i wanted all the characters given to be involved i put them in there as well just for Guuurrrl,Thatonegirl1121 and Zarly.  
> so thank you guys for entering and everything!i really appreciate it
> 
> -and late entry but i felt really bad cause i didn't close the contest officially, Victoria.

they were going out...they were going OUT!!!! its Friday and they were going out. zayn had been here a day and liam decided they would get zayn so clothes,all involved knew he would end up wearing liam or nialls clothes but so when they went out somewhere zayn wouldn't be self conscious. so when they woke,zayn made break fast and showered first and left the bathroom to leave liam and niall in.

they were showering together.

zayn sniffled gently trying to not let it get to him.

but it did.

he hiccuped,he whined. he squeezed his eyes shut.

he got dressed in a pair of nialls jeans and liams college jumper going commando. he wiggled his boots and sat on the floor out side the bathroom.

he waited.

moaning came from the room,the shower doing nothing to hide the sounds of nialls cries as liam hit his prostate over and over again. zayn was getting hard. he shoved a hand down the back of his pants and lent his face on the floor,his cheek against the cold wood. he slowly wiggled a finger into his ass and moaned embarrassingly loudly. zayn managed to get three more fingers in before he was fucking himself back on them ,chasing his orgasm. he heard the shower turn off but didn't listen,he heard the lock being turned but didn't care. he fucked himself harder his tail up in the air,his pants still clinging to his ass. his wrist was grabbed and pulled from his ass. he was dragged to his feet and turned to face liam and niall,who were furious.now zayn would have whimpered if he had been able to get over the fact that two hot alphas were standing there hair still dripping water looking at him. zayn whimpered as his other hand was grabbed when fleeing to the front of the jeans,trying to push the rough fabric away from his delicate dick. ''we told you you weren't aloud touch yourself'' nialls voice echoed doing nothing to help zayn's situation.

he didn't remember such a conversation.

he humped the air trying to get his daddies to take care if him. ''daddy'' he whimpered tears falling down his cheeks as he whined and sniffled. liam sighed,his baby boy was so sad. he picked him up placing him on his hip getting way to much happiness from the fact that zayn moaned at the contact and was grinding down on him. he sat him on the bed with zayn's ass in the air and suddenly niall was at him side with a butt plug in hand. zayn's eyes widened at the width of the toy wanting it in him,call zayn weird but he loved a good challenge. ''now baby,you are being punished for touching yourself okay? its not going to be to harsh but you will not be overly happy about it babe''

zayn was confused,why weren't the tall handsome alphas fucking him into the bed together and then shoving the butt plug,that was purple, into his ass to keep there come inside there baby boy?

zayn gasped slightly,what the fuck was that?

his pants were pulled down revealing his leaking hole and a finger shoved in,zayn howling in pleasure. it moved around making sure zayn wasn't too stretched. that was the punishment,niall sighed,he hated this part. they were gonna put there biggest butt pug into there poor sweet baby not having him prepped properly. liam pushed it into him and niall staring in awe as zayn's hole seemed to suck up the large toy. they looked at each other before realizing zayn was muttering about more.

''zayn baby,there isn't more..you took the whole thing baby'' zayn snapped out of it rolling onto his back to see his alphas staring at him. he bent slightly and he could just about see the handle on the but plue that was resting against his cheeks. he looked up at his alphas again,blushing.

he still felt somewhat empty was the thing.

''oh baby,your'e so good baby so good.'' niall muttered drawing him into his arms as zayn smiled at the compliments. ''your'e good boy?'' he asked looking back and forth between niall and liam who grinned. ''the best baby,your our good boy'' and fuck if that didn't make zayn come. he moaned ''daddy!'' before collapsing into nialls strong arms. '' 'm sorry daddy,it was 'nacident'' niall peeked his forehead,rubbing his back. ''its okay baby boy,no harm done''

 

+++++++++++time skip,at the mall,3:00,outside Starbucks++++++++

 

''thank you daddy'' zayn muttered bringing the straw to his lips and taking a big suck of the iced chocolate frappe. liam smiled ''anything for my boys''

he tapped his ass making zayn release a loud moan,the toy was still in his bum. liam and niall said he could take it out if he wanted to. but zayn liked having something up his bum,that's what omegas are meant for right?

zayn was hard but he hid it well while standing in between liam and niall and linking there hands together holding them slightly in front of him. they went through shop after ship zayn liking nothing. 

its not that he wasn't grateful but all the shops he was being dragged to were for the insanely rich,he didn't like [them](http://axispointdesigner.com/images/slide7.jpg). they walked straight passed the shops that caught his interest without stopping. zayn sighed mentally,fine then.

 

it was just when they were about to get food that a girl in a [red suit](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/3b/0d/9f/3b0d9f5d0c49c9e1cbb9bf7c6dc98f77.jpg) stopped. 

''liam?!'' she asked. his hand was released as liam smiled at her and embraced her saying,''Angel! its so amazing to see you! what are you doing on this side of town? i thought you worked in uptown?'' 

she gestured behind her at three people. two[ girls](http://www.look.co.uk/sites/default/files/imagecache/scaled_620px_wide/kimkardashianlanvin.jpg) and a [boy](http://thelma.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/1405963658000-0814-gq-fekw01-01.jpg). the girls were obviously twins(23),one clinging to the boy(about 24 who had a fucking stick up his ass).

 

''i was actually meeting up with a few old friends,niall you remember Vanessa and Leah right? and of course you know Spencer liam'' she chuckled as the two boys went up to greet them. zayn stayed behind as angel kissed liams cheek for far to long winking in zayn's direction. zayn blinked his eyes quickly before watching the other three converse with his alphas.

''oh how rude of us! and who is this little guy?'' angel asked,faux innocence. 

''oh that's just zayn,so how have you been?'' liam wondered moving on to another conversation,niall happily joining. zayn stayed back,head down and tears building in his eyes.

 

_oh that's just zayn_

_that's just zayn_

_just zayn_

**_just_ **

 

was zayn not there one true mate? was zayn not the guy they had claimed to be head over heels for? 

 

''say we were about to go get some food,would you and niall care to join us?'' niall happily agreed and were about to turn away before turning to zayn and saying

''zayn,would you take the bags back to the car thanks'' and walked away. zayn. that name mocked him. that was the first time they had called him zayn since the night they met,it was always baby. was he not there baby anymore?

of course not. a voice in his head snarled,look at angel shes fucking beautiful and you think you can compete with that? your insane.

 

that's right zayn thought,gloom. she was [beautiful](http://s8.favim.com/mini/150315/adorable-beautiful-beauty-blonde-Favim.com-2563469.jpg). she was curvy and tall and smart ,obviously having finished school years ago,with a fucking beautiful posh English accent. while zayn was uneducated,short and fat,and oh lets not forget he is after all a night child. he let a tear slide before running off towards the parking lot with the five heavy bags in his hands. once the bags were inside he shut the doors and walked over to one of the staff entrances where he knew there would be smokers. 

 

''mate can i have one of yours? been a stressful day'' he said at the [girl](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/95/ad/61/95ad61da7a17e388f690010530b51916.jpg) leaning against the staff door who nodded handing him one from a fresh deck and a lighter(that was shaped like a duck). he placed the bone on his lip and lit it handing it back to the girl.

 

''cheers'' she nodded as zayn rolled his head back and licked his lips,fuck he missed that. 

''so,what happened to you?'' she asked sounding genuinely worried.

zayn groaned rolling his head back again,letting it rest against the cool red brick wall.

''my mates ran into some old friends,one being particularly friendly and ditched me for them.....'' he went off and ended up telling this complete stranger everything that had happened he went to work at 'Skin'. she nodded and blanched(that is defiantly the wrong word,what is the word i'm thinking of :?)  

''uh honey,that fucking sucks babes. i'm so sorry'' the girl,introduced as Victoria Dalton,rubbing zayn's back from where they sat leaning against the wall.

 

''this niall character....he wouldn't happen to be Niall Horan would he?'' zayn gave her a strange [look](http://content.tv3.ie/content/images/0001/zayn_1411.jpg). 

 

''um...wow this is awkward..um see,the thing is. me and niall well...we um sorta used to kinda be engaged.'' zayn froze.she better be shitting him.

''what? the fuck?!" zayn screamed. Victoria placed her hand on his arm.

''babes,it was just cause we had to hide our sexuality from our parents growing up and they set it up,k? nothing happened. i dig chicks'' zayn nodded slightly calming down at the last bit of information.

 

 

''here lovey,i will give you my number and you can call me whenever yeah? just make sure you put niam over there in there place yeah? they mean well they just forget sometimes they have responsibility.''

 

and with that zayn was off tearing through the crowds to see niall,liam,Spencer,Vanessa, Leah and of course angel. zayn stalked up to them putting on his dangerous look. 

''hey look its that Zack kid'' Spencer chuckled as he saw the small omega kitten boy. what he was not expecting was the growl aimed at him from the boy. he backed up slightly as his face moved slightly before changing back.

 

''liam,niall i want to go back home'' nialls eyes refocused a bit and moved towards the distressed teen.

''of course babe,give us a minute yeah? then we can go back home and get some food'' zayn shook his head.

''no. i want to go home i want to go back down'' and then liam snapped out of it and stalked towards his mate.

''babe are you kidding?! i thought we discussed this Z. we said you could stay with us'' zayn shook his head again moving back from them.

''your obviously to busy with that fucking whore'' he snarled surprising the audience they had of mall goers.

 

''now zayn that isn't nice'' liam reprimanded not liking the language coming from that small mouth. and if he thought the cursing was weird he was not expecting the snarl aimed at him.

''wait hold a second babe'' niall said turning to angel ''get the fuck out of our heads Devil. we told you never to come back here'' and yep. zayn did not like mad niall. he was scary.

 

''oh...mini,you weren't saying that half an hour ago when you and liam took turns fucking me'' zayn snapped. he roared spinning in the air as he fell down on all [fours](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m9bzvg1CoC1rzycmdo1_500.jpg). he growled lowly in his throat stalking towards the frightened posh assholes.

 

''angel can control your mind and make ou do what she wants,but baby trust me we never touched her like that''

angel smirked at zayn eyes flashing blue. zayn snarled getting closed. angel and her posse backing up.

''nobody can resist me'' she snarled earning a hiss from [Zayn](http://img.izismile.com/img/img7/20140827/640/scary_ancient_animals_we_are_glad_are_now_extinct_640_10.jpg). Leah screamed and ran away after the retreating figure of Spencer and Vanessa.

''you touch my alphasss one more time'' he hissed stretching towards he shaking figure ''and i will find you and cut you into tiny pieccessss and feed you to a few sssstray dogsss. never touch them,talk to them,think of them ssshit don't even ssssmell them. ''

 

she nodded turning away as zayn changed back to normal looking around to see everyone staring at him,cameras pointed at him. 

 

he ran.

 

 

''ZAYN!!!"


	10. Chapter 10

and zayn ran around the complex block until,in zayn fashion,he tripped. and he would have toppled to the ground to if he hadn't been encased in two string arms and pulled into a warm chest,heart beating like a hummingbird as they caught their breath. it was niall,he smelled of cut grass,and cologne,and fine food and detergent. he smelt like home. and zayns omega spaced mind could only comprehend the nice alpha comforting him,he remembered vaguely this one being the one who was kind and stood up for him. he listened to the strong accented words as the slowly flitted into his head,words like ''safe'' ''sorry'' ''our baby'' and omega zayn calmed down rutting silently against nialls leg as he returned to his own space,its the voice,god damn it niall.

''woah,baby calm down. wait until we are home'' 

''zayn!'' an angry voice said and said boy whimpered,pulling back to see  liam there staring at him. liam grabbed his arm and zayn did something that he would never live down,something that would always haunt liam and make nialls eyes darken when mention,something that will break the confidence liam worked so hard for.something that would mean niall would have to take charge. and no it wasn't something basic like slapping liam,or running away,or simply fighting him. no he did something much worse because in that moment his omega could only remember,liam shouting ''mind you language'' at zayn when he spoke against the girl trying to steal his mates,remember the blank look as he said he wanted to go home. remember the ''oh thats just zayn''. zayn did somthing that he would regret soon but could only think of getting away from liam in that moment.

 

he yelled....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **''red!!!"** and liam stopped touching him drawing his hand back like it had been burnt,staring at zayn with such a [wounded](http://ru3.anyfad.com/items/t1@96bfb7d0-fc0b-4420-9e4a-7886637198a2/Yuzhnoafrikanskiy-Burbul.jpg) expression( I COULDN'T HELP IT IM SORRY!!!)

zayn vaguely remembers being pulled into nialls arms,and the trip home with liam looking out the window with silent tears streaking his sombre face,the walk into the house filled with silence until suddenly,it wasn't. suddenly it was niall crying hugging zayn and suddenly it was liam running away as zayn just stood and stared at the broken alpha.

**_the alpha is a very strict title where certain rules must always be abided by;_ **

**_1-never harm an omega_ **

**_2-never let a lower race damage your property i.e. omega._ **

**_3-never show emotions,you are meant to be strong._ **

**_and,_ **

**_5-if your omega does not want you,you don't have a say in it. you leave._ **

**_-johansas fortenson,1946, ''An Omegas Guide To Alpha's''-new addition._ **

 

''daddy? where's liam?'' zayn asked distressed,he couldn't remember doing anything but..he had a feeling he did something bad.

''i dont know baby'' niall whispered,broken,leaning against the wall now. his tears dripping down his face silently.

 

zayn chin wobbled,i want my daddy he thought. 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zayn has a problem and liam gets yelled at by his mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the last chapter was kind of a bumer so this updates going to be a bit happier with ziall everywhere,its pretty short so sorry but i cant remember what i was going to put at the end so i panicked and did that ¬  
> so yeah please leave kudos,comment and subscribe or whatever you do and please be nice! nice is nice.  
> xxx  
> lolz

and you would think that it couldn't get any worse than that right? well just after dinner,that consisted of zayn eating an apple while liam and niall stayed outside talking,zayn felt hot. he grumbled slightly of course it would be now that he gets a cold right. but it wasn't a cold,because not an hour later he was writhing and gasping and clawing and moaning and screaming for the pain to just stop.

heat.

that moment when an omegas body releases all the built up hormones and shit so they get horny,real horny,and needy and would kill for an alpha cock. andd omega needs and alpha during heat so they dont 'overload' as the doctors called it. and zayn was no different. he wanted niall,niall had a beautifully large cock. he wanted liam,liam had a gorgeously thick cock. but zayns omega mind remembered. liam hurt us,liam doesn't care for you. maybe niall will have to do?

but they weren't home. they had gone over to someone friends house so zayn could cool off. fuck them zayn thought. he got up from the sheet less bed and ~~walked~~ stumbled to the toy chest. he grabbed as many penetrating items as he could and fell onto the bed, a dildo already shoved up his ass hole.

and at 11 when liam and niall returned home,they found the scent of an omega in heat blanketed the house with and underlining of zayn. the two where already hard as they made their way towards there bedroom where they found zayn lying on the bed with his hand wrapped around his prick. liams voice caught in his throat,this wasn't his anymore. niall made his way towards the bed where zayn arched his back revealing the two dildos nestled between his butt cheeks. 

''baby,do you want some help?''  and fuck zayn thought,if he could just get niall to always speak so huskily his dick might never go down. zayn nodded his head frantically making grabby hands at the blonde alpha. 

''do you want daddy liam to help?'' niall asked nodding his head towards liam who was stood still in the door frame. zayn shook his head murmuring ''daddy food'' before tugging on nialls clothes. liam calls it a win to be even referred to daddy.

liam went to the kitchen ignoring the yells of 'harder' and making zayn a fry up. liam felt like shit the moment he saw the half eaten apple,poor zaynie he must not have know how to use the higher grade of electrical. he entered the bedroom again to see niall balls deep in zayn for what was obviously the second time. when he pulled out liam sat down the food he had on a tray next to a sleepy zayn who mumbled something. 

''daddy,its been a long day yeah? and i have work tomorrow,do you think you could you know?'' niall said hugging my waist. i nodded as he peeked my cheek and left the room. zayn whined and reached for niall but he was already gone. liam looked at zayn and then,cum was rolling down his perky ass cheeks and from his little prick as he moaned and grabbed liam. but liam knew it wasn't an invitation. he sat in a chair that was leans against the wall and wished  ~~his~~ nialls baby a good night and fell asleep as zayn laid spread out on the bed panting and gasping as cum continued to pour out of him ,his prick staying soft. zayn fell asleep thinking of niall and him having shower sex.

 

_______________________________________#

the next morning

liam sighed down the phone as zayn and nialls moans got increasingly louder. for fucks sake they were on the couch next to him ,earlier that morning liam made niall promise not to be too adventurous with zayn,he didn't know if he could handle niall begins his first everything. thankfully niall agreed,so he was fucking zayn into the back rest of the coach while kneeling on the actual seat cushions. 

 

''hello?'' 

''hey mum,its liam'' 

''oh liam! where the hell have you been the last two months!!! you had me worried sick!" liam apologized as niall winked at him carrying zayn into the bedroom. 

''i-i know but see we found our mate mommy'' liam whispered hearing her smile through the phone. for the next hour and a half he told her everything that had happened between the moment zayn stepped out of the cage and until she picked up the phone.

''sweety i raised you better than that,but i know you have his best intentions in heart so i will let it pass. and frankly i don't trust you and niall with an omega during heat for the first time. you had better come up and visit me in the next week,i have to give you some omega knowledge you know'' liam agreed before finishing the conversation and setting off towards his bedroom to find niall and zayn cuddling whispering to each other quietly. liam felt a stab in his heart. 

''um mom called and said to visit her in the week to collect some things,knowledge i guess,about omegas. i will leave this evening after i call harry and tell them not to come over.''

''you will do no such thing,zayn feels fine know and he should for the rest of the day so Larry can come over and hang with **all** of us for the day and  _you_ mister will stay here and look after your mates.'' zayn whispered something in his ear and niall chuckled. ''and take your shirt off'' liam blushed slightly taking his shirt off his muscled shoulders and threw it to zayn who put in on without question. liam couldn't deny the way his chest swelled with pride seeing his omega in his clothes.

''and tomorrow,we will all go to you parents house and stay for a week,you haven't seen the woman in four months after all liam,and we will introduce zayn when his heat dies down and can take better care of him with your mother's help.'' liam nodded silently .

 

''now Z,do you want to ride liam real quick? just to knock the spark off you''

and really who was liam to argue with his mates.....


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sad liam :( angry niall and regretful zayn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't know if anyone will see this but tell me what you want to happen in the next to chapter in the comments and i will read them and try to put them in if you want! :)  
> x  
> elena

Zayn was sat on Liam's dick emotionless as he bounced up and down,hitting his prostate every second time. Liam sat silently his alpha crying inside of him. His omega wasn't even affected by him. When Zayn finished he got up and Niall picked him up. An hour later he was sat in the jeep in the front seat with Niall's knot shoved up his bum. Liam drove quickly and silently as Niall continues to get the nude omega off feeling guilty when he saw Liams eyes swim with sadness. The drive was long as Zayn cried and begged to be let out of the car. It 25 degrees Celsius out and Zayn was melting.(i'm Irish okay so i'm using whats hot here). Finally they pulled up to Liam's parents house and Liam got out quickly and hugged his mom who beckoned for Niall to come on,completely ignoring the naked omega buried in Niall's arms. Niall himself having his dick pulled out of his pants. They disappeared up stairs as Liam sat downstairs with his mom.

''Liam darling....whats wrong?'' .His mother asked ,she knew Liam would never let an omega get hurt,let alone his own omega in heat being unattended by him as well. And that's when Liam crashed.

 

\--- Upstairs Niall was fucking into Zayn relentlessly trying to get him to sleep. He needed Liam to tire the small boy out completely but Zayn wasn't letting him up here. But Liam and Niall were already mated and he could feel the moment when Liam's emotional strings snapped,his mental threads being shredded as he cried downstairs with his mother because his omega didn't want him. He never was wanted. Liam,for an alpha, was always self conscious of how he looked and needed to be constantly told he was doing the right thing either it was in bed or at work,he always had Niall to make him feel better but now... an omega had entered the picture. 

No matter what stories you may have read about omegas they weren't some useless creatures they were famous for manipulating alphas to be there servants. And Liam felt that's what he was to zayn,Niall was the mate he was the chauffeur,the butler. 

The idiot.

 

And Niall had enough. He pulled out of Zayn ignoring his pleads and turned him over grabbing the ruler that was still on Liam's desk and smacked Zayn's already abused rim SMACK after SMACK. Zayn was crying and begging for him to stop not knowing what he did wrong before he was turned around and faced an angry niall.

 

_just a little story Niall was 12 when Liam got his first girlfriend. His father wanted him to be a good strong alpha so set him up with the mayors daughter. Bit by bit Liam started drifting away from Niall,hanging out with 'Lindy' and going on dates with 'Lindy' and having dinner with his and hers family. It was one day when they were in the playground two months later that Niall saw Liam with all the cool kids who were mocking them because Liam hadn't kissed 'Lindy' yet. Liam hadn't kissed anybody yet. But peer pressure's a bitch and Liam ended up leaning towards 'Lindy 'before Niall ran over grabbed his arm and pulled him away,surprising everyone because up until now they were all convinced he was an omega (you presented at 14) he tugged Liam away ignoring Liam's defiance and pushed him against the tree and slammed his lips to his best friends. Liam growled lowly as sparks and tingles went up his body Niall's scent engulfing his senses and Liam tugged him closer and deepened the kiss. From that day on it was Niall and Liam. But everyone really knew Niall was going to be an alpha when he marched up to 'Lindy' in the middle of class and bitch slapped her hard,saying "Don't touch my property, whore" ,and sat back down next to Liam. It should be said that she had been telling her friends that she and Liam had banged in the janitors closet. She was just asking for it. _

Zayn whimpered when he saw how angry Niall was and submitted.

''Zayn baby,i'm going to say this once and once only. You are to go downstairs immediately and apologize to Daddy Liam. You are to bring him up here where HE will decide you punishment because you've been a very bad boy.'' Zayn nodded quickly and wobbled out of the room thinking over what he could have possibly done to upset his alpha.  And then it hit him like a soccer ball during break at school,He had ignored Liam for Niall the past day and a half. Zayn felt so bad he hadn't meant to he just remembered Liam being mean to him? shouting at him? Heck Zayn didn't even remember. (a/n neither do i :/)

 

when he got downstairs he hobbled into the sitting room where Liam's smell was the strongest and saw Liam with red rimmed eyes. That alone had zayn breaking down crying,he had made his alpha cry. Liam was in his arms in a second comforting him and everything was okay again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smutsmutsmutstsmutsmustmustsmut LEMON ((;) d'ya get it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let it be know that i could not give two flying fucks about the there/their rule. if it really physically is hurting you then i don't even give two fucks......:( opps.
> 
> sorry for the crappy chapter,updating for Zayngirl5eva and Maaaarie :D

''Daddy? please take care of me'' zayn whimpered the pain of being in heat coming back to him full on. liam hushed him,picked him up and went upstairs to his room thankful his mother had walked outside with a newspaper. he sat zayn on the bed where the omega quickly started to fuck his fingers in and out of himself,niall and liam watching in awe as the jerked each other off. you would get exited two if you saw an omega with two hands shoved up there own ass there forearms completely disappearing.

''li,i think you should punish him now. he has been very bad''

 

liam growled in agreement before turning zayn over and removing his own hands from his hole. he released his confined member and slammed in and out of zayn until the omega was whimpering with over-sensitivity. and liam kept on going.

 

**fact: an alpha asserting dominance can stay active in sexual intercourse for up to 48 hours or until he had thoroughly dominated the submissive.**

 

for the next four days liam and niall double knotted zayn 276 times,marked and mated him, and that was only half of it. on the fifth day when zayn woke up he was in a bath with niall and liam as they bathed him. he purred softly loving how it felt to be in both of their arms. the water lapped at his bruised beaten skin as liam washed his sweaty cum filled hair and hole clean and niall lathered his body in strawberry scented lotions.

 

 

 

 

''now baby,do you want to behave''


End file.
